


El regalo de uno mismo

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanish Translation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final alternativo de "El gran juego". Moriarty pone en práctica otro juego con Sherlock y John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regalo de uno mismo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift of One's Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163322) by [Jemisard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard). 



Ésas habían sido las palabras fatídicas.

—¡Sherlock, corre!

Sherlock no había hecho tal cosa. Siguió apuntando a Jim a la cabeza, mientras John lo sujetaba con un brazo alrededor del cuello.

Jim lo había captado. John estaba dispuesto a morir para detenerle y permitir a Sherlock escapar al mismo tiempo. La expresión de puro placer que iluminó su rostro resultaba obscena pese a la férrea presa de John, que le utilizaba a un tiempo como escudo humano contra el francotirador y como seguro contra la bomba que llevaba atada a su propio cuerpo.

Dulce, había dicho. Mascota fiel. A Sherlock le molestaban esos términos, porque John no era una mascota, sino un hombre brillante y leal dispuesto a sacrificarse.

Y eso era muy malo. Porque con sus francotiradores apuntándoles a ambos, Jim era ahora consciente de lo que haría John para proteger a Sherlock. Y que Dios le perdonara, Sherlock no estaba seguro de lo lejos que él habría llegado para proteger a su compañero.

Parado entre los dos, Jim se sacudió el traje, ligeramente disgustado por el hecho de que John se hubiera atrevido a tocarle.

—Westwood.

Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron brevemente en John, advirtiendo el dolor en su mirada. John se alejó de Moriarty, mirando a Sherlock.

—¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no me dejas en paz, Sherlock? —El tono cadencioso y zumbón de Jim añadía a sus palabras una amenaza que a Sherlock no le gustó—. ¿Lo sabes?

Sherlock cambió de posición, sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Oh, a ver si lo adivino —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Me matarás.

Pero en realidad... sólo esperaba que Jim, quizá, picara el anzuelo. Que no eligiera aquella otra opción un poco menos obvia.

—¿Matarte? —Jim pareció ligeramente disgustado—. Hum, no, no seas tan obvio. Algún día te mataré, claro.

Sherlock se preguntó si era así como lo oían a él los demás, cuando manifestaba lo aburridos y pesados que eran.

—Pero no tengo ninguna prisa —murmuró Jim con ternura—. Eso lo reservo para una ocasión especial. No, no, no, no. 

Y entonces, la actitud amigable de Jim se vino abajo, junto con su máscara de humanidad, y sólo quedó el rostro frío, la expresión distante.

—Si no dejas de fisgar... —Hizo una pausa, casi jadeante, mientras contemplaba a Sherlock de arriba a abajo, antes de continuar—, te reduciré a cenizas.

La mirada de Sherlock se obstinó en sostener la de Jim.

—Reduciré a cenizas _tu corazón_ —concluyó, con el odio empleado en escupir la palabra “corazón” fundiéndose en algo casi parecido a la piedad. 

Sherlock permaneció imperturbable. Sostuvo la mirada de Jim sin pestañear.

—Según varias fuentes, carezco de él —dijo llanamente.

—Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto —ronroneó Jim, meneando la cabeza.

Y Sherlock cometió el segundo error de aquella noche.

El dolor que dejó entrever brevemente en su mirada, la forma en que parpadeó para evitar mirar automáticamente a John, su fría máscara deslizándose por un segundo, sin mostrar emociones, pero aun así...

Jim lo percibió, sonrió ligeramente y pareció despojarse de su inhumanidad para volver a dar paso a toda su jovialidad y simpatía.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Miró a Sherlock, luego a John, y de nuevo a Sherlock. 

—Ha sido un _placer_ charlar contigo.

Se humedeció los labios y Sherlock deseó fervientemente meterle una baja entre las cejas.

Reafirmó su postura.

—¿Y si te disparase ahora mismo?

Jim apenas dudó. Sabía tan bien como Sherlock que eso no ocurriría.

—Pues disfrutarías de mi mirada de sorpresa —respondió en el mismo tono cadencioso y zumbón, componiendo una mueca de burlona conmoción que se deshizo en una abierta sonrisa segundos después—. Porque me sorprenderías, Sherlock, de veras.   
—Frunció ligeramente el ceño, sus emociones oscilando—. Y también me sentiría un poquito... 

_decepcionado_

—…decepcionado.

Ser capaz de predecir las palabras de Jim Moriarty no era precisamente un consuelo. 

El silencio se alzó entre ellos, mientras Jim sonreía ligeramente y Sherlock seguía empuñando el arma, aunque, a estas alturas, ambos supieran que en realidad sólo era una pose.

—Y, por supuesto... no disfrutarías por mucho tiempo.

Dos francotiradores. Y una bomba detonable por control remoto aún atada al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, que estaba pálido y hacía cuanto podía para mantenerse tranquilo y centrado. Sherlock estaba orgulloso de él por negarse a dejarse llevar por el pánico.

— _Ciao..._ —dijo Jim, dando media vuelta. Se detuvo un instante para mirar atrás, y esta vez, la apenas disimulada rabia psicópata centelleó en sus ojos y sangró en su voz—: …Sherlock Holmes.

Dejó que su mirada se demorase en Sherlock un instante más y luego se dirigió a la salida. 

Sherlock se movió despacio, manteniendo a Moriarty en el punto de mira mientras se acercaba a John.

—Ya... te... cogeré —dijo lentamente, con los ojos clavados en la espalda del criminal.

Moriarty se detuvo en el umbral, y una risa silenciosa estremeció sus hombros.

—¡No, no lo harás!

Su voz volvía a ser alta, ligera y descarada y, finalmente, la puerta se cerró entre ellos.

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, esperando que Moriarty volviera de repente. Próximo a él, por el rabillo del ojo, veía a John, que seguía exactamente donde estaba, tenso, aún erguido. Más o menos.

Por fin volvió ligeramente la cabeza, el arma apuntada hacia el chaleco bomba que claramente no tenía detonadores en las hebillas que lo cerraban, y se encontró con los ojos de John.

Estaba aterrorizado y al borde del colapso, con las pupilas tan contraídas que resultaban casi invisibles.

Sherlock tiró el arma y se arrodilló ante John, desabrochándole las hebillas para librarle del chaleco mientras su amigo se tambaleaba, relajando el cuerpo y cediendo al fin al peso de las emociones del momento. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y los brazos flojos, y no hacía ningún intento por ayudarle a liberarle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock, soltando bruscamente las palabras.

John se limitó a jadear, intentando mantenerse en pie.

Las hebillas se soltaron.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió Sherlock en voz más alta, intentando que John le respondiera.

—Sí, sí —farfulló—. Sí, estoy bien.

Su expresión era distante y su voz plana y sin pánico mientras Sherlock intentaba desesperadamente despojarle del abrigo y el chaleco antes que Jim cambiara de idea y lo hiciera estallar. 

—Sherlock —volvió a farfullar John, a punto de derrumbarse cuando las prendas finalmente cayeron y Sherlock las alejó de ellos a patadas—. ¡Sherlock!

Alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. John estaba empezando a hiperventilar, hundiéndose en el shock, sin duda, y Sherlock deseó por un instante tener una manta a mano. Las mantas servían de ayuda en caso de shock.

Pero él estaba bien.

Y lo estaría más si pudiera echarle la vista encima a Moriarty y volarle la cabeza.

Oyó que John se tambaleaba y maldijo en voz baja mientras se agachaba a recoger el arma.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Sherlock se quedó paralizado.

Moriarty exhibía una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Soy tan voluble! 

Entró, y Sherlock miró el arma y vio el dilema.

Un punto rojo enfocaba la pistola. Otro subió por su brazo y dedujo que se detenía en su sien.

—Sherlock…

Miró a John, que se había acuclillado torpemente contra la puerta de un vestuario. Un punto rojo jugueteaba sobre su pecho, otro se asentó en su frente y un tercero sobre su vientre.

Maldición.

Apartó la mano del arma y se incorporó lentamente, dando un paso atrás por cada uno que avanzaba Moriarty hasta volver al lado de John.

—Es mi punto débil —sonrió Jim—. Pero, naturalmente, es el único, al contrario que vosotros. Empiezas por el cariño y de repente tienes todo tipo de debilidades. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Cuánto te importa tu mascota, Sherlock? Tu pequeña y leal mascota…

—Basta —dijo Sherlock, interponiéndose entre Jim y John con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz. No volvería a darle a Moriarty nada con lo que regodearse.

—Oh, relájate, Sherlock. Estabas dispuesto a dejarme escapar con tal de que él estuviera a salvo, así que no creo equivocarme al suponer que no hay nada que hombres como tú y yo no podamos negociar como pago a su lealtad. 

—Él no es como tú —protestó John.

—Es igual que yo —replicó Moriarty—. Se parece más a mí de lo que nunca podría llegar a parecerse a ti, con tu pequeña y aburrida mente y tu vida tan horriblemente obvia.

—John, calla —dijo Sherlock con voz queda. Mientras Moriarty se concentrara en él, estarían bastante seguros. Moriarty no planeaba matarlos sin más, o ya lo habría hecho. Estaba jugando con Sherlock, pero si decidía que John era más molesto que divertido, le dispararía, y sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

O aún peor, instantánea.

—Sí, John, escucha a Sherlock. Te lo dice de _corazón_ —sonrió Jim—. ¿Alguna vez deseaste tener un corazón, Sherlock? ¿O sólo llegaste un día a la horrible conclusión de que lo tenías y que habías empezado a encariñarte sin querer? Según el cuento, el Hombre de Hojalata descubre que tiene corazón cuando comprende que ama a sus amigos.

Sherlock no entendió la referencia. Le sonaba, el nombre le era familiar, pero no hallaba ningún dato en su archivo mental.

—Si él es el Hombre de Hojalata, tú debes ser la Bruja Perversa del Oeste —dijo John con desprecio.

—Pero tú no eres Dorothy, John, así que no te hagas ilusiones pensando que puedes detenerme —respondió Jim con frialdad.

Sherlock odiaba sentirse perdido, pero de repente llegó la información: _El Mago de Oz_ , un clásico de la literatura infantil, una niña pequeña en un mundo mágico y maravilloso buscando el modo de volver a su casa con su familia y a una existencia mundana. Un caso de secuestro que había investigado hacía referencia al libro en la nota de rescate. 

—No habrás vuelto para hablar sobre clásicos infantiles, ¿verdad?

—Puede —Jim hizo un mohín y luego se echó a reír—. Vale, no, pero fue agradable cambiar de tema.

Se sacó un móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla un instante.

Sherlock se arriesgó a mirar a John, que se limitó a asentir ligeramente. No iba a desmoronarse mientras la amenaza siguiera ahí. 

—¿Sabes? Me ha gustado el momento en el que le arrancas frenéticamente la ropa incluso antes de que se te pase por la mente comprobar si seguía aquí. ¿Debería ofenderme que te olvides completamente de mí en cuanto se te presenta la oportunidad de desnudar a John Watson, Sherlock?

Había una cámara. Posiblemente con los francotiradores. Sherlock se propinó una patada mental. 

—Mi mente no asimila la idea de que alguien tan plano como él tenga prioridad sobre tu némesis —dijo Jim, avanzando entre ellos. Arrastró una mano sobre los hombros de John, soltando una risita cuando éste intentó eludir su contacto. Dio un paso atrás, se ajustó la chaqueta y se quitó el auricular y el micrófono. 

John se levantó y se puso delante de Sherlock, sin ocultar su reacción instintiva de interponerse entre ambos genios.

Jim volvió a reír.

—Juguemos, chicos. Veamos lo valiente y leal que es nuestro soldadito.

—Creía que querías jugar conmigo —dijo fríamente Sherlock.

—¡Eso hago! John, quítate el auricular y pónselo a Sherlock.

John miró a Sherlock, que asintió ligeramente. Había al menos cinco francotiradores y no tenía sentido intentar nada en ese momento.

Con mano notablemente firme, John se quitó el auricular y se lo tendió a Sherlock. 

Jim chasqueó la lengua.

—John, John, John, ya has olvidado las reglas. Pero se te perdona, porque tu cerebro es pequeño. _Ponle_ el auricular a Sherlock. Sherlock, arrodíllate ante John. Si os portáis bien, no pasará nada. Si no, empezaré a repartir agujeros al azar entre uno y otro. Sólo pensad que la seguridad de vuestro _mejor amigo_ depende de vuestro buen comportamiento. Y estoy seguro, Sherlock, de que John puede iluminarte acerca de lo espantosamente doloroso que puede ser un disparo sin llegar a ser ni remotamente mortal.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Sherlock bajó una rodilla. John se acercó, prendió el auricular al cuello de su camisa y le apartó delicadamente el pelo para colocar el auricular en su sitio, bien ajustado y firme.

—Retrocede.

Fue una sensación extraña escuchar a Moriarty en su oído al mismo tiempo que lo veía alejarse de ellos. 

John retrocedió un paso sin mirar a Jim. 

—Levántate, Sherlock. No te he hecho arrodillar para que John Watson te toque.

Sherlock se incorporó lentamente, mirando a Moriarty por encima de John. Jim se alejó unos pasos más, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro al oído de Sherlock.

—Vamos a jugar a “Jim dice”. Si haces lo que Jim dice, no pasará nada. Si no lo haces, Jim empezará a hacer agujeros en el doctor Watson.

Apretando los dientes, Sherlock asintió una vez para indicar que lo había entendido.

—Y si haces alguna tontería, los francotiradores te dispararán en los brazos y las piernas, y le harán lo mismo al doctor Watson, y luego le harán un agujero muy grande en la ingle. Es un modo horrible de morir, Sherlock, desangrarse por un balazo de gran calibre en los genitales.

Sherlock mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo. No quería perturbar aún más a John.

—Indícame que lo has entendido, Sherlock. 

Volvió a asentir.

—No he dicho “Jim dice” —dijo Moriarty con voz fría.

Sherlock oyó a alguien gritar una contraorden cuando sonó el disparó y John cayó de rodillas, aferrándose el brazo que la bala había rozado. Jim lanzó un profundo suspiro y luego volvió a bajar la voz.

—La próxima vez no serán tan generosos, Sherlock. Indícame que lo has entendido.

Sherlock permaneció completamente inmóvil.

—Perfecto. —Jim retrocedió un poco—. Jim dice que ayudes a John a levantarse.

Sherlock se acercó a John y lo ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado, sujetándole con firmeza. Le espantó imaginar lo que John vio en su rostro, porque éste le dedicó una débil sonrisa con la que probablemente pretendía darle ánimos.

—Es un soldadito valiente, Sherlock. Jim dice que le digas que permanezca erguido mirando las duchas.

—Permanece erguido mirando las duchas —dijo Sherlock con cuidado, con voz hueca y neutral.

John obedeció sin protestar. 

—Muy bien. Jim dice que le digas que es un buen chico y que le des unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

¿En serio? ¿Iba Moriarty a ser tan prosaico? ¿Tan predecible? ¿Tan _aburrido_? 

—Buen chico —dijo con el mismo tono hueco, dándole a John unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

John miró a Moriarty.

—Jim dice que le recuerdes las reglas.

—Recuerda las reglas, John —dijo Sherlock con voz queda.

John hizo lo que Moriarty quería, pero por lo demás permaneció quieto y silencioso. Respiró hondo y miró a Sherlock con una expresión de rabia en sus ojos. 

Y Sherlock siguió jugando a “Jim dice”, decidido a no volver a cometer ningún error.

—Jim dice que le quites a John ese espantoso abrigo. 

Refrenó el impulso de protestar antes de hacer que volvieran a dispararle a John y le quitó el abrigo, arriesgándose a echarle un vistazo a la herida. Era un rasguño, nada serio, por fortuna. John tragó saliva, reflejando ahora tras la rabia en su mirada un atisbo de preocupación. 

—¿Sabes, Sherlock? No lo entiendo. Míralo. Quiero decir... _míralo_. Es tan corriente... Con esa ropa barata, su cerebro lento y aburrido, y tan... chaparro. Basto. Todo en John Watson es muy... basto.

Jim no se lo había dicho, así que Sherlock no respondió, ni apartó sus ojos de los de John. John no era tan bobo como el resto. A veces resultaba aburrido, pero no era basto ni corriente. La gente corriente no recibe un disparo sin quejarse. La gente corriente no intenta salvarte aun a costa de su propia vida. 

—Se me ocurre que podrías indicarme qué partes de John son las más importantes para ti. Jim dice que hay cinco puntos de su cuerpo que puedes declarar a salvo de las balas si fallas, e incluso te daré un minuto para que decidas. Pero hay truco, Sherlock. Jim dice que tienes que besar esos puntos para demostrar cuánto te importan. 

Su cuerpo tembló ante la urgencia de saltar y matar, de aplastar la cara de Jim Moriarty contra las baldosas hasta que no fuera más que un amasijo sanguinolento. John se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y frunció el ceño con preocupación, y Sherlock tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en pensar. 

Debía hacer lo posible para salvaguardar todos los puntos que supusieran una muerte instantánea. Del resto, pese al dolor, John podría recuperarse recibiendo atención médica. Se le ocurrían al menos tres. Intentaría salvar una de sus manos, para que no tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo incapaz de sostener un arma y poder vengarse de aquel hombre. Y... Dio un respingo al entender qué era lo que Jim quería ver, lo que quería obligarle a hacer para proteger a John de una amenaza que éste ni siquiera había oído pronunciar. 

—Jim dice que es hora de actuar.

Abrió los ojos y trato de no mirar mientras lo hacía. Suavemente, depositó su primer beso en la sien de John. Disparo en la cabeza. 

Con igual suavidad depositó el siguiente en su mano izquierda, inclinándose para que John no tuviera que alzar el brazo herido. Sentía los ojos de John clavados en él, agudos y atentos. 

El tercero se posó castamente sobre su esternón, sobre su corazón, y fue consciente del olor a miedo y sudor que emanaba del cuerpo de John. 

El cuarto requirió tocar la cabeza de John para inclinarla de modo que Sherlock pudiera rozar con los labios su garganta. Un disparo en la garganta, tan bueno como irremediable si se producía.

Y el quinto... 

Cerró los ojos, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y respiró hondo antes de inclinarse para besar ligeramente la bragueta de John, volvió a incorporarse enseguida y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared por encima de la cabeza de John. 

John prácticamente vibraba de rabia contenida, humillación e indignación. 

—No sabía si lo harías, Sherlock, pero ahora veo que de verdad tienes corazón cuando se trata de tu dulce mascota, ¿verdad? 

—La voz de Jim se tornó gélida—: Qué patético que alguien como tú caiga tan bajo por algo tan insignificante como John Watson.

Sherlock no lo miró. No reaccionó.

—Jim dice que vengas aquí.

Echó a andar hacia Moriarty. 

Moriarty le tendió un auricular. 

—Jim dice que se lo pongas a John.

Sherlock se lo arrebató de la mano, regresó dando zancadas, y se lo colocó a John con eficiente rapidez. 

—Jim dice que te portes bien.

Él no oyó nada, pero quedó claro que John sí por la forma en que apretó la mandíbula y alzó las manos para empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Sherlock con distanciamiento profesional.

Sherlock siguió mirando más allá de John, hasta que regresó el susurro:

—¿No es esto lo que querías, Sherlock? ¿Sentir a John Watson manoseando tu cuerpo con sus sucias manos? 

Sintió a John desprender el clip del cuello de su chaqueta y ponerlo sobre su piel. El cocodrilo de metal mordió su carne. John le quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó a la piscina. Luego se situó a su espalda, tiró de su camisa hacia abajo y la retorció, aprisionando flojamente las manos de Sherlock con las mangas. 

Se vio obligado a mirar a Moriarty, con los brazos sujetos a la espalda, el pecho al descubierto y el cuello ardiéndole allí donde el clip pinzaba su piel. 

—Muy bonito —murmuró Moriarty en su oído—. ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Sherlock? ¿Disfrutas al sentir a John sujetarte los brazos y pegar su cuerpo al tuyo?

No respondió. 

Hubo un silencio, y luego los brazos de John rodearon su cuerpo, y sus manos, calientes y pegajosas a causa de su propia sangre, acariciaron su pecho, rodearon sus pezones y descendieron por su vientre hasta el cinturón. 

Siguió sin decir nada.

—Jim dice que te des la vuelta y abofetees a John. Con fuerza. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos, liberó los brazos casi sin esfuerzo y se giró, imaginando que era Mycroft quien estaba frente a él. Con los ojos aún cerrados, cruzó la cara de John con un fuerte revés.

—Vaya, eso no ha sido muy amable, Sherlock. Será mejor que le ayudes a levantarse y le des un beso. 

Todo lo que quería era ayudar a John, pero aún no había oído pronunciar las palabras esenciales. 

—¿Sabéis qué? —dijo Jim en voz alta—. Este juego no es tan divertido si los dos os esforzáis tanto en no meter la pata. Quitaos los auriculares. 

John obedeció. Sherlock permaneció inmóvil. 

—No hemos terminado, Sherlock —le susurró Moriarty—. Jim dice que recojas el arma de John y le dispares. 

Sherlock vaciló. No quería hacer tal cosa. ¡Dios, no quería! Pero si no lo hacía él, lo harían los francotiradores, y sabía exactamente cómo sería. 

Fue hacia el arma con paso decidido, la recogió y se volvió. Ya había catalogado y decidido, y le apuntaba al hombro cuando cambió de idea. 

Jim había dicho que le disparara. Pero no había dicho que tuviera que acertarle de lleno. 

Disparó, y la bala rozó el brazo derecho de John haciéndole retroceder un paso tambaleante y caer de rodillas con el rostro pálido, mientras una nueva flor de sangre fresca florecía sobre su camisa.

—Muy listo, Sherlock —murmuró Jim—. Pero supongo que esto no infringe las reglas del juego. Voy a darte una oportunidad. Demuéstrame lo mucho que te importa John Watson. Cuanto más me convenza de su importancia, menos probable será que le mate. 

Y sabría mejor cómo controlarles. Bajó la mirada... y de pronto vislumbró su salvación.

Jim estaba disfrutando mucho con su juego. Eso era una debilidad. 

Sherlock se acercó a John, se arrodilló frente a él, y sus labios apenas musitaron una disculpa antes de tomar su rostro con una mano y besarlo. 

Los labios de John quedaron laxos ante la sorpresa, permitiendo que Sherlock profundizara su beso, ladeándole la cabeza, abalanzándose sobre él, saboreando su boca, el leve regusto de la cerveza de la cena, la sangre que se había causado al morderse. Presionó aún más para saborear mejor, sustituyendo el interés del momento por lo que podría interpretarse como genuina pasión. 

Su otra mano se deslizó sobre la cintura de John, aún sosteniendo el arma. Le agarró del brazo para acercar más sus cuerpos, apoyándose sobre las baldosas, tumbando a John de espaldas incluso cuando éste interrumpió el beso mirándole con una expresión terriblemente confusa y estupefacta. 

Y entonces Sherlock disparó.

No a Moriarty.

Al chaleco, aún tirado en el suelo tras él. 

Al mismo tiempo, protegiendo con una mano la cabeza de John, tomó aire y se lanzó con él a la piscina.

La explosión los empujó a través del agua, aferrados el uno al otro mientras una erupción de llamas y escombros se producía encima de ellos. John le hizo girar bruscamente. Una fracción de techo cayó sobre el lugar donde habían estado. 

Salieron juntos a la superficie, jadeando. Por mucho dinero que Moriarty pagase a sus hombres, no era suficiente para que siguieran prestándoles atención en medio de una explosión. 

Sherlock se arrancó el auricular y se hizo a un lado con John cuando nuevos fragmentos del tejado cayeron sobre el agua. Sin soltar a John, nadó con él hacia el borde de la piscina y le ayudó a salir del agua. 

Alcanzaron la salida, escuchando en la distancia las sirenas de la policía mientras el edificio seguía desmoronándose. Alrededor de la zona, se encendían las luces y la gente salía cautelosamente de sus casas. 

—Muy bien —dijo John, tosiendo violentamente a causa del agua que había aspirado.

—Excelente.

Sherlock miró a John y apoyó la mano en su espalda mientras éste seguía tosiendo. 

—Buena distracción. 

—¿El beso? Jim quería ver cómo te besaba. Tiene una fuerte vena voyeurista que se vería estimulada al verme demostrar pasión, aunque fuese por alguien a quien él considerase inferior. Me dijo que cuanto más convencido quedase de cuánto me importabas, menos probable sería que te matase. Estaba claro que deseaba vernos enzarzados en un abrazo sexual, sin duda para conseguir que nos sintiéramos incómodos el uno con el otro a partir de entonces. 

Sostuvo a John cuando se le doblaron las piernas y lo hizo sentarse en la acera. Los dientes de John habían empezado a castañetear.

—Shock... Frío... 

—No me sorprende. Ha sido una noche bastante estresante. 

—Sherlock... Necesito calor... 

Comprendió lo que John quería decir y asintió. Se sentó detrás de él y rodeó al doctor con sus largos miembros, apretándose cuanto pudo contra él para proporcionarle calor. 

—Pronto llegarán las ambulancias. 

John no respondió, probablemente debido al shock, mientras el calor retornaba lentamente a su cuerpo. 

—John... Gracias. Por aquello... Ya sabes. Lo que intentaste hacer. Por mí. 

Por intentar hacer que escapara. Por estar dispuesto a morir por él. 

—De nada —murmuró suavemente John—. Tú lo mereces. 

—Tú también —respondió Sherlock en un susurro, abrazándose aún más a él. Tener ahora a John vivo y casi indemne entre sus brazos hacía que cada cosa que Moriarty les había obligado a hacer hubiera merecido la pena. 

Permanecieron juntos hasta que llegaron las ambulancias.

 

FIN


End file.
